paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowdrop The Savior of Winter
Snowdrop The Savior of Winter Characters Zuma Rocky Marshall Bandit Tundra Rosie Sage Aurora Winter Ace Lani Princess Shadow Summer CJ Dylan Everest Jake Special Guest: Snowdrop Summary: It's fundraising time at the pup-school and the pups have collected the orders and are ready to deliver the goods to the customers. However, CJ is pretending to be sick so she can get some time to herself. Wanting to help, Winter offers to help take her deliveries as well as her which takes her a little longer. When she finishes CJ's deliveries, she takes her final delivery up to Jake and Everest unknown to her a terrible snowstorm hits. Unable to use her tag in the storm, she goes on until slipping on a icy patch buried in the snow and flying headfirst into a tree and getting buried under a pile of snow. Everyone worried about her looks for her but begin to wonder what happened to her when she cannot be found. Hours later, she is trapped and nearly frozen, she thinks she failed and was awaits her fate when all of a sudden a warm white light appears in front of her and she sees a sight only her mother saw, her grandmother, Snowdrop. Snowdrop helps her by using her divine power, getting Jake and Everest to her but one question remains, did Jake and Everest get to her in time and will Winter recover? Story: It was a warm autumn day and the pups were at pup school finishing up survival training. Bandit: All right class, that's a wrap. Ace, nice work on defending, I see you improved. Ace: Thanks, Mr. Bandit. Bandit: Now class, before you go, I want to inform you that you all did well on the fundraising drive. We will have enough money for the class trip. All the items arrived today so before you leave, please pick them up and then I want you to deliver the goods to the customers as soon as possible. All: OK. Bandit: Class dismissed. With that all 9 pups walked in and grabbed their items but a certain pup was contemplating a scheme. CJ: I don't know why I should waste my time delivering these things, I know it helped us make our goal, but I want some more time to myself to better my skills. Hmm. A smile came to her face and shadow noticed. Shadow: CJ, what are you planning? CJ: Nothing, nothing. Walking into the classroom ''Yet. ''All 9 pups picked up their merchandise and took it home and planned how to deliver it the next day while one pup was putting her scheme into action. The next day Zuma: Kids, time to wake up. Time for school! Shadow, Dylan and Summer came down but one was missing. Zuma: CJ, what are you doing? Dylan: Maybe she's in the bathroom? Shadow: Maybe she's admiring herself in the mirror again. Summer: Maybe she isn't feeling well. I walked by her room last night and I thought I heard her coughing and sneezing. Princess: I will check on her, you three finish breakfast and prep for school. Walking to CJ's room. CJ, are you all right? Opening the door, she saw her daughter was pale white and sneezing like crazy. ''CJ! CJ: ''Stuffed up Morning Mom, I will be down in a minute. Princess: Feeling her head ''Oh No! You are not going anywhere young lady! You are sick and need to rest! CJ: But mom, I have to deliver the merchandise today. Princess: No buts, I will talk to Bandit. You stay in bed! ''With that, she walked out of the room unknown to her, she was played like a violin. CJ used her make-up skills to look sick, put sneezing powder up her nose, and put her head on a warm blanket to feel hot all before Princess came in. Princess wrote a note and gave it to Summer and she gave it to Bandit. Bandit: OK class, before we begin, I have some bad news, CJ is out sick today and we need two pups to help. One to deliver her homework to her and the other to help deliver her merchandise. Any volunteers. Winter: I can help deliver her goods, Mr. Bandit. Her stops are on the way to my final stop at Jake's Mountain, it may take longer but I can handle it. Bandit: Thanks Winter, now Lani could you deliver CJ's homework? Lani: OK, sure, hey Dylan, could your mom make some of her famous cookies as a snack? Dylan: Sure: Bandit: OK, now let's get to work. The class finished their lesson and went off to deliver the goods, all the pups were done in a hour but Winter was taking a little longer. She finished all of CJ's deliveries. Winter: OK, I just have to deliver the tea and the scarves to Jake and Everest and I should be done in another 30 minutes. With that, she took off for the mountain unknown to her, a danger was forming on the horizon. Meanwhile back the lookout, Rocky and Tundra were watching their favorite show when a bulletin came in. TV: This just in, a massive snowstorm is approaching the Adventure Bay area at a alarming rate. Snowfall is estimated to be 10 to 14 inches with heavy winds. Road conditions and visibility will be at the worst so all passengers are advised to stay indoors until the storm passes. More details to follow. Tundra: Rocky, we better find the kids, I want them here when this storm hits. Rocky: Agreed. I know that Lani is heading for Princess house, Ace is here sleeping, and our kids are out doing deliveries. I heard from Sage and Aurora, they are on their way back but Winter is at Jake's mountain finishing her delivery. Tundra: Oh No! She doesn't know about the storm! Also, its pretty icy up there. Rocky: I'll call her on her tag, she will be home quick. Tundra: That won't work, she had to turn her tag off. The frequency of the tag could cause a avalanche! I need to go find her! Ace: Coming in yawning What's the matter guys? Rocky: A snowstorm is coming... Tundra: And Winter doesn't know it! Explaining to Ace. Ace: Oh NO!! We have to find her!!'' Whimpering and Hyperventilating'' Rocky: Ace, calm down, relax! You will never find her in this state. Gently petting his back and calming the poor pup down from his panic attack. Ace: I'll call Lani and Zuma! You know, get more paws to help. Tundra: I'll look at the mountain, Rocky find Sage and Aurora and get them here now!!! Rocky: OK! With that, the 3 took off and put their plan into action as the snow started to fall. Meanwhile on Jake's Mountain, Winter was 3/4 of the way to Jake's Lodge Winter: Whoa, the flakes look beautiful. It looks like a storm is coming, I better hurry. It's over this hill. She climbed to the top ''There's Jake's cabin. I just need to get down the hill. ''As she went down the hill she was careful to avoid the icy patches buried in the snow and then it happened. ''Almost there, just down this hill and I am doneee!! AHHH!!! ''She stepped on a icy patch and could not steady herself and was flying in the air. ''Whoa!! ''Thud ''Ooh! ''She hit head-first into the tree leaving a huge bruise on her forehead added with cuts on her forehead and right cheek because with the speed, she cut her face on the branches. On top of that, she hit her paw and sprained it on impact. She could not walk home. Crying ''Ow! Mama! ''Turns on her tag Mama, Daddy, I need help! I slipped and landed against a tree! My paw and head hurt please send Marshall or Rosie Ah! A'' pile of snow, loosened from the impact fell on her. I hope they find me soon. ''Before falling asleep as the snow fell faster. Back in town, Rocky found Aurora and Sage on their way home. He told them and together they started the search. Aurora: Winter's missing, she's gone? Rocky: Yeah! Sage: Maybe she's at Mr. Porter's store for a biscuit. Aurora: Well I'll go to Katie's and check. Rocky: I'll check the school and the dock, when you finish get home! Sage/Aurora: Yes dad! The three looked in the places and no luck. Aurora ran into Ace who had the look of worry on his face she did not want to see. Aurora: No luck huh Ace? Ace: Teary ''No! It's snowing harder now and really getting cold, she could freeze out there! Aurora: Well we have to get back come on! ''The two run back to the lookout and reunite with Sage, Rocky, and Tundra who had no luck and was forced to return to the lookout due to the heavy snow. At Princess's house, Lani discovered the truth about CJ. Lani: Mmm. Those cookies smell good, no peanut butter ones right? Dylan: No no Lani. We do not want you swelling up again. Lani: Thanks, oh I better give CJ her homework. Walking to her room and heard something. CJ: Giggling, ''I did it perfectly I get time to myself and my deliveries without lifting a paw. ''Lani peeked in and saw her walking to her closet and she saw the sneezing powder and was outraged. '' Lani: ''Running to Princess I think CJ needs you now! The two walked into the room and CJ was met by a angry Princess but not before Lani left to answer a call. Princess: CJ!!! How could you pretend to be sick! You had me and your father worried! You are in so much trouble! Back in bed now!!! Lani: Angry yet worried ''I hope you are proud of yourself CJ. I just got a call from Tundra, Winter has not come back from Jake's Mountain and the snow and temperature is dropping drastically. ''Putting on her scarf and mittens I have to go home and help, Princess, I am so sorry you had to see that. Princess: its all right Lani, I will deal with CJ you better go home. With that, Lani rode back home with Zuma and Princess was thinking what punishment would be fitting CJ for this mess. Up on the mountain, Winter continued to call her parents but due to the storm, it was not going through, she was getting colder and tired. Winter: Sleepy ''Mama, Daddy, can you hear me? I slipped on a icy patch, flew and hit my head and paw on a tree. I cannot walk and I am really getting cold. Please ''help. Tearing up I guess the storm knocked out the signal. Curling up into a ball I am really getting cold, I cannot feel my tail. I'm sorry everyone, I let you down. Just as she was about to shut her eyes, a bright light appeared and in front of Winter and in that instant, she felt warmer. In the light, she saw a full grown husky with a blue collar, wings and a halo appeared in front of her and in the distance, she saw two familiar sights running towards her. Winter: Weakly Jake, Everest, help! After saying that she blacked out but not before seeing two paws start digging her out and two arms pick her up. She opened her eyes again but was surprised, she wasn't in the snow, she was in a mystical place where there were nothing but pink clouds and warmth for miles around. Winter: Where am I? Am am I....? Voice: Don't be afraid, you are dreaming little one. Turning her head around, she saw the husky smiling with tears. Winter: What? Do I know you? Snowdrop: Not really, I knew your mother and uncle when they were puppies and your grandfather, Glacier. Her eyes widened because she knew who the dog was. Winter: Snowdrop? How.. I thought you.. you... Snowdrop: Died? Yes, but I watch over my mate and children and their children as well. Kneeling down to her level you have my daughter's eyes and her spirit. However, I am puzzled, what were you doing in this storm? You could have perished if I had not seen you and alerted Everest. Winter: I was delivering the scarves and tea Jake ordered but I had to turn my tag off so I would not cause a avalanche, I had no idea of the storm. On my way, I slipped on some ice and flew into a tree. I could not walk and was stuck. I tried calling them but my signal was blocked. I was so cold, I could not feel my tail.'' Teary Thank you for saving me. I owe you my life! Snowdrop: Brushing Winter's tears with her paws'' It was nothing. I love my children and grandchildren that even when I left, I was with them. I am so proud of all of you, the accomplishments you made as a team and to yourselves. Winter: Thank you. How long will I be here, I need to go home. I do not want to worry my family anymore, but who will believe me, they will think I am crazy. Snowdrop: Pulling her into her fur ''Not for long, and don't worry what others think, what matters to them is that you are all right. ''Cuddling down with Winter, she started humming. Winter: Gasp! That was the lullaby Mama sung to me and my siblings when we were younger. Snowdrop: It was the lullaby I sang to her and her brother when they were little. I enjoyed it as much as everything else I did with them and my family. With that, Winter snuggled into her fur, taking in her grandmother's scent and relaxing as her grandmother hummed. As she closed her eyes, she felt at peace. She opened her eyes and she discovered she was not in the snow anymore, she was in a bed under a mound of blankets and she saw Jake making some breakfast and Everest sleeping next to her. '' Winter: ''Groaning and stuffed up Wow! What a dream I had. It felt so real. Ow, I guess my paw still hurts. Shivering she went under the blankets to try and warm up. A sneeze woke up Everest '' Jake: Hey Winter. Glad to see you awake. Everest: Hey, nice to see you. But what were you doing out there? ''Looking at her puzzled As Winter explained, Everest looked at her amazed. Everest: Wow! Speechless Jake: That is rough. Well the storm let up, we tried calling the lookout but no luck. Winter: Let me try me tag again. She activated it and this time she got a different response from the lookout. Winter: Hello? Mama? Tundra: Sleepy Winter? Winter! Where are you?! Are you okay?! Jake: She's fine! She's at my cottage, however, I think we need Marshall and Rosie up here right away. Rocky: Why?! Everest: Because I think she has a broken paw and a fever. Rocky thanked them and got them, but in the process, he stepped on Marshall's tail which caused him to leap and bounce on everyone, rolling them into the elevator down into the snow. Marshall: Sorry everyone! I did not mean to give you a chilly reception. Everyone laughed as Tundra, Rocky, Marshall, and Rosie went to the cabin. Tundra leaped through the door. Tundra: Happily ''Winter!! Winter: Mama! ''The two cried and hugged each other as Rocky snuggled in. After which Rosie and Marshall got to work. Rosie: Her wounds have been patched up and the big bruise and cut on her forehead has been bandaged. She has to wear the blue boot on her paw for a few days while her sprain heels and she has a cold with a fever of 104. Winter: Came from being buried in a snow pile for hours. Sneezing and shivering. Rocky: It wasn't your fault, you were injured. He said as he licked her forehead careful not to lick her injuries. Winter: Mama, I saw her. Tundra: Who? Winter: Snowdrop. She saved me. She led Jake and Everest to me and we talked. She also sung your lullaby and said she was proud of you, of all of us. Tundra gasped as she pulled her daughter in and hugged her tight. Tears slowly rolling down her cheeks and as she hugged her daughter. As she did, she felt Snowdrop hugging her.. Tundra: Whispering Thanks Mom. Snowdrop: No problem sweetheart. Snowdrop then walked out the open door and flew back to the heavens. Soon after, Winter was driven home in Marshall's ambulance and was carried to her bed. The pups were relieved she was all right, but none more than Ace, whom slept by her side every night, until his parents picked him up and put him in his bed. As her punishment, CJ was ordered to help take care of Winter for 2 months which meant picking up her toys, getting her food, and all the other things Winter would do herself. Winter was grateful to be alive and even more so to have so many people who love her on Earth and up above. The End.